The Nigh Cats & Marauders
by Wingey-Black 0 Gin-Potter
Summary: Epoca: Los Merodeadores ...¿sabian que los merodeadores no fueron los unicos que investigaron Hogwarts? ¿sabian que existieron 4 chicas que compitieron contra de ellos??? pues aqui esta la verdadera Historis ^.^ Reviews!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Copyright ã J.K Rowling. 1997 El Copyright y la marca registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros ã 2000. Este Fan Fiction no fue escrito con fines de lucro, solo lo hago por gusto,  
ya que amo HP, agradezco a JK que no prohíba escribir fics de HP, aunq muchas veces sean arruinados los personajes con mis historias jeje y antes  
de que se aburran...  
Este fic contiene Spoilers de Hp y el Prisionero de Azkaban, no se  
recomienda leer este fic, sin antes haber leído el tercer libro de la  
serie.  
  
= * Nigth Cats & Marauders * =  
Por:  
¤`¯´.*°AoMe_LuPiN Y GiN_PoTtEr °*·´¯`¤  
  
Capitulo I  
Descubriendo la Magia Prongs, Padfoot, Moony y Wormtail, no fueron los únicos que investigaban Hogwarts de noche, tampoco los únicos que descubrieron pasadizos, ni los únicos con un mapa, también existieron 4 chicas: Kitty, Wing, Ange y Belle esta es su historia.  
  
Apple Street era un lugar como todos, los niños jugaban con sus bicicletas, las niñas jugaban en el patio a la fiesta del té con amigas y muñecos, se escuchaban los parloteos de los adultos, el cantar de los pájaros, un aire fresco se respiraba en Apple Street, todo parecía un día normal y ordinario solo por una pequeña, o tal vez más sorpresas. - ¡Mamáaaaaaaaaa! ¡Me han llegado dos cartas! - Exclamaba mientras bajaba a toda velocidad una pequeña niña de cabellos y ojos castaños. Giovanna Moonseal, era hija de Pastora y George Moonseal, un prestigiado matrimonio de magos, los cuales habían decidido vivir en un vecindario Muggle, para alejarse de todo ese Glamour y pretensión de los poblados mágicos. George trabajaba de Abogado en un prestigiado Gabinete, y Pastora se dedicaba a sus hijos. Giovanna Moonseal, era una niña consentida y caprichosa, (N/A: así era a esa edad =P, bueno...aun lo soy) la cual tenia 2 gatos: Ruby y Lyserg, Además de 2 odiosos hermanos: Alexander Moonseal y Andrea Moonseal Alexander tenía 16 años, cuerpo atlético, cabello rubio y ojos pardos, bastante guapo, era capitán de Gryffindor en el Quidditch, era todo un Don Juan (N/A: En esta historia tmb pondré a mi medio hermano Alejandro, y si el esta muy guapo, muy, muy guapo en la vida real y en mi fic jiji =P). Andira era solo una bebé de 3 años un poco revoltosa, pero adorable. Aome, como le decían desde pequeña a Giovanna tenía el cabello castaño, recogido en una trenza que le caía por la espalda, ojos marrón almendrados y complexión delgada, además de unas facciones muy finas.. - Felicidades Aome, ahora bien ¿de donde son las cartas?- Dijo suavemente la madre, mientras seguía fregando los trastes. - De Durmstrang y Hogwarts ¿A donde iré mamá? - pregunto en tono caprichoso la niña mientras agitaba las manos de un lado a otro. - Depende hija ¿A donde quisieras entrar tu? - A donde me dejen llevar a Ruby y Lyserg. - Entonces ve a Hogwarts Aome, -agrego gentilmente la pelirroja. - Ok, oye mamá iré a jugar con Ginger, tiene un nuevo perrito labrador, se llama Will- Agrego sonriente la niña. - Ok, pero te quiero aqui para la merienda. - Si madre, al decir esto la niña salió corriendo de su casa. **OoO** - ¡Mamáaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Hay un gran búho en la ventanaaa!- Exclamo una joven de cabello castaño. - No mientas Ginger aqui en la ciudad no hay búhos- grito desde la cocina la madre de Virginia V Weaspott Virginia V. Weaspott, como Giovanna Moonseal vivía en Apple Street y tenía 11 años, solo que Virginia era hija de padres Muggles, su padre viajaba todo el tiempo, y su madre trabajaba en una repostería. Su vida era muy normal pero todo cambiaría al descubrir que en realidad era una bruja. Ginger, como todos la apodaban, era una chica de cabellos marrón y ojos liliáceos, con una apariencia tierna, inocente y dulce, de mediana estatura, era muy tímida, además se sonrojaba con mucha facilidad Virginia tomo con miedo la carta del pico de la Lechuza, estaba a punto de abrirla, cuando alguien irrumpió en su habitación. - Hoyo Ginger ¿Como estas?- dijo con una enorme sonrisa Aome, la cual miraba con curiosidad a la lechuza. Ginger, al ver que su amiga había divisado al animal lo cubrió con una manta, y como consecuencia la lechuza comenzó a hacer un gran barullo. - Este...este no no es nada- la niña estaba aun más roja que la propia Ginny Weasley. - A mi me parece que sí - Agregó en tono indulgente Giovanna, al tiempo que le arrebataba la carta a su sonrojada amiga, en cuanto vio el gran sello escarlata exclamó: - ¡¡Eres una bruja!! - Aome...eso fue muy grosero de tu parte...- -No..no..¡En realidad eres una bruja! ¡Recibiste una carta de Hogwarts! ¡Cómo yo! - Dijo en una enorme sonrisa. -¿ Hogwarts? ¿Bruja? ¿Yo?, no entiendo nada - Ginger parecía confundida - ¡Siii! ¡Iremos juntas a Hogwarts!, mira, te explicó, Hogwarts es un prestigiado colegio de magia y hechicería, donde solo van los magos y brujas, pero los Muggles no van, de hecho yo se un poco de magia, que mis padres me enseñaron, pero no es gran cosa porque no pongo atención, además hay varitas, sombreros, casas, animales mágicos, dragones, pero solo en el bosque prohibido, aunque debido a la piel se están existinguiendo, eso me molesta, la cacería ilegal, además como soy pacifista... Bla, bla, bla solo oía la pequeña Ginger, ya que todavía no carburaba su cerebro, además Aome hablaba extremadamente rápido...¿Bruja ella? ¿Magia?¿Dragones? ¿Varitas? , no entendia absolutamente nada, además ese búho hacía un gran parloteo y Aome no dejaba de hablar... - Y además las lechuzas mandan cartas, y hay plantas carnívoras y serpientes de 5 cabezas, unicornios, duendes, centauros y hombres lobo, aunque debido al racismo nadie los acepta al igual que los vampiros y los Gryffunis, por eso cuando...bla bla bla. En definitiva Virginia V. Weaspott no entendía nada. El Valle de Godric, era un pequeño pueblito prestigiado de magos, donde solo la gente poderosa y rica podía vivir, en este hermoso valle con cielos rozados al atardecer nos encontramos con los Potter y los Black. Los Potter eran la familia mas adinerada y poderosa del Valle de Godric, lady Madison era todo una ejecutiva, y en tiempos libres, los cuales eran pocos, se la pasaba en el Club Media Luna, por lo tanto casi no veía a su hijo, Lord Harry, era toda una figura social, era Presidente de una compañía para equipo de magia, lo cual le llevaba todo el día, casi no veía a James, por lo tanto lo descuidaba y trataba de comprarlo con escobas y artículos de la más alta calidad. James tenía 11 años, pero aún así, chicas de 5 hasta 16 años lo perseguían, tal vez por su dinero, o tal vez porque era muy lindo, tenía el cabello negro, muy negro, ojos café claro y facciones muy estéticas, además tenía una imagen muy imponente, y los lentes que usaba le daban una apariencia muy intelectual, James era muy soberbio, ya que siempre conseguía todo lo que deseaba, pero en realidad llevaba una vida muy vacía. James, no confiaba en sus padres, es más se podía decir que los odiaba, su único amigo y tal vez verdadera familia era Sirius Black, Sirius era tan revoltoso como James, y juntos hacían un verdadero desastre por todo el Valle de Godric, además James estaba completamente loco por la hermana de Sirius: Serenity Black, una chica un poco inalcanzable, Serenity tenía 15 años, además era muy hermosa, tenía los ojos más azules que James había visto y un cabello largo y sedoso, además de un cuerpo escultural. A diferencia de James Potter, Sirius Black, tenía una familia estable, no era tan rico como James, pero no se quejaba, no le faltaba nada, Sirius vivía con su padre y su hermana Serenity, ya que su madre había muerto apenas dio luz a Sirius. Sirius también era apuesto tenía el cabello negro azulado, y unos ojos azul profundo. Ambos estaban muy entusiasmados por entrar a Hogwarts que decidieron celebrarlo, así que fueron a fastidiar a Lucius Malfoy. - Oye Sirius ¿te parece si vamos y le damos una lección a ese Malfoy?, el otro día estaba presumiendo una Escobeta Zx45 el muy iluso, además ya se creía la octava maravilla, porque la equipo en Hogsmeade con el hechizo turbo de una Mercury 820, siendo que tu y yo tenemos la Mercury Original. - Ese Malfoy, desde que llego aqui no ha dejado de presumir, creo que esta tan emocionado desde que su padre saco la lotería...esos nuevos ricos si que son unos idiotas... - Tienes razón.- Dijo en tono burlon James. Y así los dos montaron unas hermosas escobas plata, y se dirigieron a Malfoy's Manor. **OoO* Un pueblito de Remus Jay Lupin, vive en una humilde granja, con sus padres y su hermana Louis de 5 años, Remus no es el típico mago, Remus tiene un problema, es un licántropo, pero no por eso significa que tenga un mal corazón, es más, Remus, a pesar de su condición y sus dolorosas transformaciones en luna llena, Remus siempre mostraba esa gran y cálida sonrisa, nunca se victimeba, y a pesar de los prejuicios nunca se rindió, ya que en el siempre había un enorme abrazo y consejo para quien lo necesitara. Remus era un joven apuesto, complexión delgada, era un poco pequeño para su edad, tenía el cabello por encima de los hombros, color castaño del cual sobresalían algunas hilachas plata, ojos ámbar, en los cuales se iluminaba un sentimiento de tranquilidad, facciones exquisitas y unos grandes colmillos, aunque de hecho lo hacían ver mas apuesto, y una gran, dulce y cálida sonrisa, además siempre olía a Vainilla (N/A: =^.~= jiji ¿exagere?) Mía y Sidney Lupin, se habían mudado a esa granjita para que Remus en sus transformaciones no hiciera nada a nadie, desde que Remus fue mordido por un licántropo a los 5 años, los Sres. Lupin se habían preocupado por la educación de su hijo, habían acudido a casi todas las escuelas mágicas del mundo, pero al parecer en ninguno, por su condición, lo habían aceptado, hasta ese día que llego una carta de Hogwarts. - ¡Remus!, ¡Sidney! ¡Louis! ¡Vengan rápido ah llegado una carta de Hogwarts para Rem!- Dijo entre sollozos de emoción la madre de Remus. Todos llegaron corriendo desde la cocina , y al ver la carta abrazaron a Remus. - ¡Felicidades hijo!- Dijeron al unísono Mía y Sidney Lupin. - ¡Felicidades Hermanito!- Dijo la pequeña Louis al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla a su hermano. - Le avisare a Arabella, madre, de seguro se pondrá más contenta que yo- Al decir esto, el joven salió disparado de su casa, hacía una pequeña granja vecina, donde una joven de melena color azabache y ojos entre un gris y un azul lo observaba llegar. Arabella Figg, vivía con su abuela Dora y su hermano Eros, sus padres habían muerto en un terrible accidente, del que su abuela nunca quiso contarle. Bella como todos la llamaban, era una chica de buen corazón, amante de los animales, algo inquieta o más bien revoltosa, a pesar de sus 11 años, pensaba como alguien de 20, la muerte de sus padres le había dado madurez y ella siempre decía "de lo malo hay que ver lo bueno, solo así nuestra estancia será más placentera en esta vida". A pesar de su edad cuidaba de su abuelita Dora, y a veces iba a la Casa- Hogar de ancianos con Remus, a leerle cuentos a los ancianos y escuchar historias. Bella, era muy hábil en la magia, todo se lo enseño su hermano Eros, el cual tenía 16 años y además de sacar puros excelentes era golpeador del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw, Eros tenía un cuerpo atlético, era muy alto, además tenía el cabello azabache y ojos grises. Bella era la niña más bonita del condado, al igual que su hermano tenía el cabello azabache, con la diferencia que Bella lo tenía hasta los hombros, además su cabello siempre olía a Freesia, una flor que crecía cerca de su casa, con la cual su abuela preparaba un shampoo, pero lo mas destacable de Bella eran sus ojos grises y almendrados que destellaban vida, su abuelita decía que tenía lo ojos como su padre. Remus se dirigió hacía Bella, la cual estaba persiguiendo un lechón que acababa de escapar, Remus se ofreció a ayudarla. Pasaron unos 20 minutos en los que corretearon al lechoncito, se cayeron, se llenaron de lodo y rieron cuando Bella dijo. - ¡Por Dios!¡Soy una bruja!- Y de su bolsillo sacó una varita levito al lechón y lo metió en el corral, Remus solo se rió. - Bella ¡Entrare a Hogwarts!- Dijo con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas Rem. - ¡Yeeeey! - Grito Arabella, y de la emoción salto hacía Remus y lo abrazo. - Sabía que lo harías Rem, tu más que nadie se merece ese privilegio - Gracias Bella. Así con una sonrisa en el rostro se dirigieron hacía la casa de Bella donde la abuela Dora les tenía una taza de té helado. Liliana Evans tenía una vida pacifica, asistía a la escuela y en vacaciones iba a cursos de verano, era muy sociable, y siempre decía lo que pensaba, aunque esto muchas veces le tenía consecuencias graves especialmente con su hermana Petunia a la cual no soportaba, sus padres estaban de viaje y se quedaban a cargo de su Tía Mariatt, la cual era una molestia para Lily. Lily era un poco temperamental, y si la hacías enojar lo lamentarías toda tu vida, también era popular y no era para menos tenía el cabello tan rojo como un tomate, y unos ojos verde esmeralda hermosos y brillantes, además de unas facciones muy dulces, pero a la vez muy agresivas, bueno solo cuando se enfadaba, a diferencia de otras niñas Lily amaba el baseball y el football, ya que Harry, su padre en tiempos libres se lo enseñaba, también cocinaba postres deliciosos que al igual que su padre, Rose, su madre le enseñaba a cocinar en ratos libres. Cierto día Lily despertó y descubrió a una gran y blanca lechuza en su ventana la cual sostenía una carta. - ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Gritó tan fuerte que despertó a tía Mariatt.- ¡AUXILIOOOO! Tía Mariatt se dirigió hacía la habitación de Lily, y tía Mariatt al ver la lechuza, sonrió y solo dijo. - Lily, eres una bruja. El verano pasó muy rápido y todos ya habían asimilado lo de la magia, ya era la ultima semana de vacaciones y eso solo significaba una cosa: Compras. El caldero chorreante estaba a reventar y el callejón Diagon estaba atiborrado magos y brujas que parloteaban alegremente mientras veían los escaparates de las tiendas.. 


	2. nuevos amigos o enemigos?

Copyright ã J.K Rowling. 1997  
El Copyright y la marca registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros ã 2000.  
  
Este Fan Fiction no fue escrito con fines de lucro, solo lo hago por gusto,  
ya que amo HP, agradezco a JK que no prohíba escribir fics de HP, aunq muchas veces sean arruinados los personajes con mis historias jeje y antes  
de que se aburran...  
  
Este fic contiene Spoilers de Hp y el Prisionero de Azkaban, no se  
recomienda leer este fic, sin antes haber leído el tercer libro de la  
serie.  
  
Felinas y Merodeadores  
Por: AoMe_LuPiN Y GiN_PoTtEr.  
  
Capitulo II  
¿Viejos amigos o nuevos enemigos?  
  
El verano pasó muy rápido, todos estaban muy extasiados respecto a ser magos y brujas, respectivamente, unos algo confundidos, otros muy contentos, hasta practicando magia, pues bien... Ya era 30 de agosto, y esto solo significaba una cosa ¡Compras de principios de curso!.  
  
Giovanna Moonseal y Virginia Weaspott, quienes, como eran mejores amigas, se dirigieron junto con Alexander, George y Pastora Moonseal al callejón Diagon, Andira fue encargada con los Sres. Weaspott.  
  
Mientras Alexander y los Sres. Moonseal veían la tienda sobre Quidditch, ya que Alex había sacado tan buenas notas que decidieron comprarle una escoba, Ginger y Aome, se dirigieron a comprar los libros.  
  
¡Vaya Aome! Cuando me hablaste de magia no pensé en nada tan espectacular como esto- Dijo con una cara sorprendida Ginger, la cual veía a los magos comprar toda clase de cosas en tiendas q' jamás había visto. Aome solo sonrió, ya que su vista se poso automáticamente en un niño de Cabellos marrón con hilachas plata que pasaba junto a ella, el niño de ojos ambarinos iba acompañado de una jovencita muy linda, esta, iba de la mano de un chico de unos 16 años aproximadamente. Aome lo siguió con la vista. ¿Qué vez amiga?- Cuestiono una pelirroja, de ojos esmeralda que iba pasando, y q' por descuido de Aome, casi chocaban. Umm lo siento- sonrió Aome en forma de disculpa. No te preocupes, la verdad estoy perdida, tengo q' ir a comprar los libros y no se donde es ¿me ayudan? - sonrió la oji-verde Por supuesto, además por allá nos dirigimos ¿Verdad Aome?- dijo muy amablemente Ginger. Así es, ¿te parece si vamos las 3 juntas?- hablo Aome. Me encantaría, pues bien, yo soy Lilliana Evans, todos me llaman Lilly ¿y Uds. Son..? Giovanna Moonseal, me llaman Aome - Dijo esta guiñando un ojo. Y yo Virginia Weaspott, me dicen Ginger...mucho gusto.  
  
Las tres se dirigieron caminando y charlando a la vez, Aome parecía estar un tanto ida pensando en el hermoso chico y al cabo de unos 5 minutos llegaron a Flourish & Blotts, una interesante librería. Había una fila inmensa, y mientras eran atendidas, nuestras chicas decidieron comenzar a curiosear, mostraron un notorio interés por un libro llamado " Formula para Animagos ¿Cómo descubrir tu animal interno? "  
  
- ¿Porque tan pensativa Aome? -pregunto la Ginger quien en ese momento miraba la repisa con libros de animales fantásticos. - Por nada Ginger, es solo que...-dijo Aome sonrojada.  
- No me digas Aome..te conozco bien es por el chico que nos encontramos afuera...-dijo Ginger a su amiga quien la miro asombrada.  
- Pero Ginger, ¿como sabes lo que pienso?-dijo Aome haciendo que la pequeña Ginger la mirara con una mirada picara. - Como no saber si tu no eres tan distraída para tomar el libro al revez -dijo Ginger intentando no reírse muy fuerte para no llamar la atención de toda la tienda. - Eeeeh..uh..-dijo Aome intentando poner el libro tal como se lee, pero fallando en el intento, ya que el libro cayó y Ginger solo soltó una risa ahogada.  
- Oigan chicas..¿de que se ríen? - dijo Lilly en voz baja No es solo que... --ah!!-grito Ginger tropezando con un chico muy guapo haciendo que esta se pusiera mas roja que el cabello de su amiga Lily Lo siento dijo esta bajando la cabeza No discúlpame a mi fui un tonto - Agregó gentilmente el joven de bella sonrisa blanca, Cuando Ginger levanto su cabeza se encontró con un chico hermoso cabello negro y ojos de un profundo gris, además de muy alto y unos bíceps súper marcados, además de esa sonrisa que derretía. Eeeeh..no te preocupes..dijo esta intentando no parecer un tomate aunque era inevitable. Las chicas a su espalda sobre todo Aome se retorcían en el suelo de la tienda de tanto reírse, pero reducieron las carcajadas a una leve risa ahogada darse cuenta que una Ginger muy enojada se daba vuelta con el puño cerrado dispuesta a matarlas a todas si seguían riéndose de su desgracias.  
  
**OoO**  
  
Hey amigo- Dijo en un susurro James Potter. ¿Qué? - Contesto de mala gana Sirius. Gracias por hacerme el favor de venir con Serenity- dijo sonriente James. Ush sabes como detesto venir con Serenity, definitivamente me debes una Potter.- Dijo con un gesto bastante molesto el oji-azul. Oigan niños ¿Quieren pasar a comprar sus libros? En un momento los alcanzo, tengo que ir a la tienda de Quidditch.- Sonrió la bella Serenity Haz lo que quieras- gruño Sirius James solo sonrió estúpidamente. Así que nuestro dúo se dirigió a Flourish & Blotts, al entrar se encontraron con una niña de cabello castaño y otra pelirroja riéndose a carcajadas de una chica de ojos violeta, la cual estaba completamente roja. Idiotas- murmuraron Sirius y James al pasar a su lado. ¿Qué dijiste?- dijo en un gesto apretado Lilly Idiotas- dijo en un ademán molesto y presumido James. ¡Ahora si te mato imbecil! - Gruño Lilly ¡Basta chicos!- Dijeron al unísono Aome y Ginger. ¡Ja!- Dijo en tono burlón Sirius ¡¿quién eres tú niña odiosa para hablarme así?!- expreso dirigiéndose a Ginger. ¡Idiota! - Ginger estaba roja del coraje. La pelea se hacía mas grande, al punto de que la gente ya comenzaba a arremolinarse alrededor, era tan intensa que nadie los podía calmar, Aome, solo miraba frustrada. Chicos ya basta...-murmuro Aome. ¡Tu cállate niña boba!- Gritó James a Aome, esta solo dio un suspiro de resignación. ¡¿A quien llamas niña boba?- gritó Lilly Evans. ¡A ti! ¡¿A quien mas?! ¿No puede ser nadie mas bobo que tu? ¡Te gustan los deportes Muggles!- Gritaba James. ¿Bobos? ¡Mira quien lo dice! ¡ Si al parecer tu deporte "mitich" es una combinación de deportes Muggles!- Gritaba Lilly ¡Cabeza dura! - Le gritaba Sirius a Ginger. ¡Rata de alcantarilla! - Contesto Ginger. ¿a quien le dices cabeza dura perrito?!!-dijo una Ginger al punto de estallar y matar al oji-azul Niña tonta-dijo Sirius en tono despectivo.-Tu eres un...OH -dijo Ginger al ver pasar a Eros quien solo le sonrió Jajaja la pequeña cabeza dura se enamoro-dijo Sirius retorciéndose de la risa en el suelo. ¡¡¡Te voy a matar!!!-grito Ginger pero para suerte de Sirius Aome llego para calmar a Ginger. ¿¡¡Que pasa aquí!!?-grito un caballero bastante anciano -saben que en una biblioteca no se puede hablar?-dijo este..-salgan!!-grito este y con un movimiento de su varita hizo que todos los que estaban en ella salieran volando por la puerta ¡¡Auch!! -dijo Aome acariciándose la pierna que por la caída se había doblado. ¡Ay! esto si que duele- Gimoteó Ginger Todo por culpa de dos tontas que gritan en una biblioteca-dijo James, al tiempo que se levantaba y se sacudía con aire prepotente el polvo Eso si es verdad -dijo Sirius riendo ¿¡¡Que te pasa!!?-dijo una Lily muy enojada.-esta si que no te la aguanto!!-dijo esta apunto de tirarse a matar a el joven de anteojos quien la miraba atónito OH vamos pelirroja no es para tanto, solo fue un tropiezo y ya nos quieres matar además ¿porque se enojan si es verdad? -dijo Sirius parándose del suelo saben que ya me aburrí de ustedes dos...eh.¿Aome? hola tierra llamando a Aome!!-dijo Ginger pasándole la palma de la mano por delante de la vista de la joven quien parecía embobada mirando a la tienda de artículos para el Quidditch Oye..¡¡Hey!! ¿¿estas ahí o solo eres el cuerpo de mi amiga??-dijo Ginger un poco asustada. ¿Ah?..¿perdón? ¿¿que decías?-dijo Aome un poco roja sin dejar de mirar al chico Aome....OH, ya veo-dijo Ginger en tono suspicaz al tiempo que veía a la tienda en donde se encontraba un joven de pelo castaño mirando una barredora 2000 (la mejor escoba del momento)... Oye Aome..¿quieres que vallamos a ver las escobas?-dijo Ginger con una sonrisa pícara en su jovial cara ¡¡Claro!!! grito Aome haciendo que Lily y los dos estúpidos (había que ponerlo ^^) se dieran vuelta a verla. Aome corrió tan rápido (Inclusive olvido el dolor de su pierna) que los demás chicos pensaron que la chica era una escoba profesional de carrera, atrás de ella corrían Lily y Ginger quienes apenas le tocaban los talones. Aome se detuvo a la mitad del camino de una manera muy rápida, se puso muy roja y solo murmuro a sus amigas que venían llegando cansadísimas detrás de ella.. 1. Yyy..¿si no le caigo bien?.-dijo Aome bajando su cabeza. 2. ¡Hey! -dijo Ginger-¿como no le vas a caer bien si eres una de las personas mas simpáticas que conozco? ..además yo Virginia V. Weaspott ¡are las presentaciones!- dijo la chica oji-violeta dejando a Lily un poco sorprendida por el cambio tan radical de personalidad de esta. 3. Si es verdad Aome..confía en tu carisma natural- dijo Lily moviendo su cabello seductoramente dejando a Ginger y a Aome extrañadas por el comportamiento de Lily.... 4. ¡Gracias chicas!- Dijo en un gesto bondadoso Aome. Pero esto no tuvo oportunidad de mostrar esa sonrisa, Ginger le dio un giro brusco y la llevo arrastrando donde el chico de cabello marrón con hilos plata. 1. Eeh...¿disculpa?..-El chico se dio vuelta para encontrarse con una Ginger muy sonriente..(pensamiento de Ginger..."si que mi amiga tiene buenos gustos ..ahora piensa como ago conversación entre Aome y el..") lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza a Ginger fue un excelente tema de conversación-¿sabes algo de escobas?-pregunto esta.. 2. ¡Claro!-dijo el chico-¿que quieren saber?-dijo el mirando a las chicas y deteniéndose precisamente en Aome la cual estaba muy roja. -bueno primero que nada mi nombre es Remus Lupin -dijo este con una sonrisa 3. mucho gusto dijeron las 3 al mismo tiempo 4. yo soy Liliana Evans pero mis amigos me dicen Lily-dijo la pelirroja. 5. Yo soy Virginia V. Weaspott pero a mi me dicen Ginger de cariño-dijo Ginger 6. y bueno..yo soy... Giovanna no pudo continuar ya que en ese momento... 1. ¡Reeeeemyyyy! - Gritó a lo lejos una joven de cabello negro muy brilloso y hermosos ojos gris almendrados, la cual iba de la mano de el apuesto joven de la biblioteca. O_o Aome solo paso la mirada a la chica, después a Remus, y se puso roja, tal vez de coraje. La joven pasó junto a Aome, despidiendo ese olor a Freesia, se le abalanzo a Remus y lo abrazó. Giovanna estaba pasmada, pq' el chico le devolvía el abrazo y además ¡La llamaba Bella! 1. Hola pequeña- Agregó el joven de la biblioteca a Ginger. 2. Ho...hola- Un gesto tímido salió de la boca de la sonrojada oji-púrpura 3. No tuvimos tiempo de presentarnos con esos niños peleándose allí- Lilly solo se sonrojo Soy Eros Figg, y ella es mi hermana Arabella Figg, mucho gusto- así el joven estrecho las manos de todas. 4. Yo soy Virginia V. Weaspott, puedes llamarme.. 5. Ginger - se le adelanto Eros- Lo escuche de tu amiga, Eros señalo a Giovanna, la cual estaba viendo con recelo a Arabella. 6. OH ya veo..jeje- Agregó Ginger, la cual veía disimuladamente al chico. 7. ¿Y Uds. Son..? - Dijo en su brillante sonrisa. 8. Liliana Evans.. mucho gusto Eros dirigió una sonrisa a Giovanna la cual parecía ida - y tu...¿eres...? 1. ¿Ah? Eeeste- Aome estaba sonrojadísima- Soy Giovanna Moonseal, pero puedes llamarme Aome. 2. Pues bien niños, los dejo- agrego sonriente Eros, el cual, entró a la tienda de Quidditch. 3. Jeje como ya se presentaron todos, me presentó yo, ¡Soy Arabella Figg!, espero seamos muy buenos amigos- Dijo sonriente la peli-negra Aome estaba muy hostil con Arabella, y esta se dio cuenta. 1. Oye Aome...este...¿Qué te gusta hacer? Giovanna estaba a punto de contestarle con una grosería, pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta, allí estaba su hermano tomado de la mano de una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules, muy linda, por cierto. 1. Hola enana- saludo Alexander 2. Uuuuy ¡No me llames enana!- Gritó Aome. 3. ¿Es tu hermana? ¡es tan lindaa!- habló Serenity Black, al tiempo que le estiraba los cachetes a Aome. 4. Si, solo es linda cuando duerme- agrego en tono hostil Alexander. 5. ¡No seas así! Jeje- agregó Serenity, la cual le volvió a jalar los cachetes 6. ¡Ya basta no me tomes como tu osito de peluche!- dijo al tiempo que le aventaba la mano y daba media vuelta para irse dejando a todos atónitos 7. ¡Que carácter!- Dijeron Arabella y Lilly al unísono, Ginger y Remus solo rieron. 8. ( Pensamiento Aome: Uuuy si de por si vengo de mal humor por esa tipa y luego aparece otra boba parecida a jalarme los cachetes ¡Es un ultraje!) Aome estaba tan distraída que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que choco con Sirius Black 9. Hola linda.- Dijo en una seductora sonrisa Sirius. 10. ¿Qué quieres?- contesto de mala gana. 11. Bien, me preguntaba ¿si quisieras salir conmigo a algún lado- sonrió picaramente 12. ¿Por quien me tomas?, ¡No eres más que un niño inmaduro!¡Mírate tienes 11 años y actúas de 18!- Dijo Aome en un tono molesto, dio media vuelta y entro a Flourish & Blotts 13. James, estoy enamorado- Dijo Sirius a su amigo el cual acababa de llegar. James solo puso una cara picara. Aome entró en la biblioteca y comenzó a comprar 3 ejemplares de cada libro que venia en la lista, también compro el libro que había estado leyendo mientras esos estúpidos y sus amigas se peleaban, era muy interesante, era de cómo transformarse en lo que ella quisiera. Al fin que salió de la tienda, algo calmada y sin poder caminar (por todos los libros que llevaba), se acerco Sirius y se ofreció a ayudarla, Aome, como ya estaba calmada se porto Serena. 1. y ¿tu te llamas?- Pregunto Aome. 2. Sirius Black, para servirte- Dijo este guiñando un ojo.- ¿y tu? 3. Giovanna Moonseal, mucho gusto- dijo esta, sonriente pero su sonrisa se esfumo al ver aproximarse a su hermano con esa odiosa Serenity.- Ush... 4. ¿Qué pasa? - Cuestiono Sirius 5. Ahí viene mi hermano con su odiosa novia- Gruño Aome, Sirius solo rió- ¿qué te parece tan divertido? 6. Nada cuñadita- Sirius le cerro un ojo y le dedico una linda sonrisa, q' hizo q' Aome se sonrojara. 7. ¿Es tu hermana? Yo..yo lo siento..dijo con una débil sonrisa. 8. Si, espera q' James se entere- Sonrió malévolamente Sirius Giovanna solo rió. 1. eh..¿interrumpo?-dijo Ginger con el entreseño fruncido, eso extraño a Aome quien la miraba perpleja por la actitud de esta. 2. -no Gin, es solo que conversaba con Sirius-dijo Aome mirando al chico de su lado que miraba a Ginger en ese momento. 3. -Oye ¿cuál es tu nombre calabaza ¿-dijo Sirius en tono arrogante. 4. -no te interesa..tonto-dijo Ginger - Aome vamonos la idiotes se pega 5. Aome solo rio y se despidio del chico quien miraba a una Ginger un tanto enojada. 6. -Oye ¿qué paso Aome? ¿por qué te fuiste tan rapido? -dijo Ginger un tanto molesta 7. -esque esa odiosa niña encimosa-dijo apuntando a la chica que estaba en la tienda de artefactos muggles -llega aquí y me molesta jalándome las mejillas. 8. -Las chicas mayores son odiosas-dijo Ginger poniendo su mano en la cabeza. 9. -Esa chica lo era mas que ninguna-contesto Aome enojada mientras miraba a la tienda. 10. -no lo creas...-dijo Ginger 11. -¿por qué lo dices? Dijo Aome voltiando a ver un poco roja -por que mi hermana mayor Atenea es muy consentida y lo peor es que me trata como su pequeño y mimado osito de peluche-dijo Ginny irritada de solo recordar las vacaciones  
-Es igual a esa tal Serenity Brack-contesto Aome de mala gana -oye aome ¿qué hacias con ese chico tan molestoso? -Pues me lo encontre , ademas me ayudo a cargar los libros,es muy amable a pesar de ser un cabeza hueca. Ginger por un momento se distrajo, algo le parecia extraño en ese muchacho, a pesar de que era todo un patan y tonto algo en el le hacia sentirse "¿extraña?" -Gin ¿qué pasa ¿.. ey quita esa cara tan chistosa jajaa-rio Aome al ver a su amiga.-ademas ¿dónde esta Lily? -ah..?? eh ¿lily? Uy lo olvide!! -dijo Ginger antes de salir corriendo hacias las tunicas de Madame Malkin dejando a Aome sola parada en la calle de el Callejón Diagon. - ¬¬* este ah sido el peor día de mi vida-dijo Aome colocando sus manos en la cintura.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Lily se encontraba en la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin sentada en una silla mientras a arabella le tomaban medidas.. Oye Bella ya tenemos media hora aquí -dijo lily mirando su reloj-además las chicas no llegan.. -lo siento mucho Lily es que nos encontramos con los tarados de la biblioteca.-dijo Ginger sonriendo-eh ¿Aome? Dijo esta mirando a sus lados intentando buscar a su amiga-ups la deje sola... En eso entra un muy enojada y cansada Aome quien al entrar mira a Ginger con una mirada asesina haciando que esta retrocediera hasta el mostrador. Virginia V.Weaspott !!!!, me dejaste alli parada como tonta -dijo Aome intentando calmarse aunque esto fuera inútil.-definitivamente este ah sido el peor dia de mi vida. -lo siento Aome..te olvide-dijo Ginger pasándose una mano en el pelo- sorry!!! -Hola Aome ,Gin- sonrio Bella -ah eh hola Arabella -dijo Gin media distraida -uuuy! ¿quién le dio permiso a esta para llamarme Aome?-susurro Aome a Ginger. -Aome no me digas que te cae mal...¿cómo te va a caer mal con un hermano tan..tan..(Ginger suspiro profundamente con una gran sonrisa) ¿ lindo ? -Si,el hermano es lindo ¡ella es odiosa!estoy presentándome con el chico que estube viendo toda la mañana, apenas voy a decirle mi nombre y en eso puf! llega y se le abalanza ¬¬ -pero Aome..yo pense que te gustaba ese tal Black, con los ojos que se miraban ¬¬ ¡no! Claro que no el solo fue amable...¡que poco me conoces! ¡si estoy colada por ese niño que estaba en la tienda de Quiddotch! ¿qué es Quidditch? -pregunto Ginger ya que como era muggle se podia ver su ignorancia en el mundo mágico. Bueno es un juego muy entretenido que se juega volando en escobas y persiguiendo unas pelotas que por medio de encantamientos vuelan por el aire..blabla-Aome decia esto muy rapido dejando a Ginger un poco mariada.  
  
**OoO**  
  
Ya las chicas habian salido de la tienda de Tunicas de Madame Malkim donde todas habia comprado sus tunicas después eso si de esperar a Bella 2 hrs, ya que esta queria una tunica que le quedara como ella queria..al parecer la encontro, ya cansadas se dirigieron la tienda de varitas Ollivander .. -Cuanto queda para llegar-pregunto Lily cargando bolsas llenas de libros. -creo que poco Lily..oigan ¿dónde estamos?-dijo Aome -Aome no me digas que nos perdimos-dijo Ginger enojadísima -creo que si...pero tenemos que salir de aquí ahora-dijo Aome mirando a gente pasar con capuchas negras. En eso se les hacerca una bruja muy fea y vieja que les ofrece unos caramelos muy extraños....las chicas miraban las tiendas para ubicarse pero esas tiendas no las habian visto jamas en su vida ya que en ellas habian unas cosas horribles. Aome ahora si que no se donde estamos-djo Bella con bolsas de tunicas de todos los colores. Aome se dio vuelta y se la quedo mirando muy enojada a la chica que intentaba ocultarse detrás de las grandes bolsas. Eh...chicas-dijo Lily tocando el hombro de Aome-que son esas cosas??  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Hi! Este fic lo hize yo Gin_Potter y mi amiga Aome_Lupin jejeje espero que les alla gustado nos costo mucho! Pero al fin resulto muy bien...bueno espero recibir muchos reviews depsrte de ustedes o no pienso poner la segunda parte jejeje ^^ cuídense los quiere mucho su amiga Gin_Potter (tambien pueden encontrar este fic en la seccion de mi amiga Aome ^^)  
  
Atte:  
  
Ginger (Gin_Potter o Wingey_Black) 


End file.
